WOF Song parodies
by Icy Earth
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful world of Wings Of Fire, in song form! Warning:Will not update regularly. All rights to Queen Sutherland and respective song writers. Moonbli forever! Flames come out of Dragons mouths.
1. RiptideRiptide

**Original: Riptide**

 **Parody: Riptide**

 **Singer: Vance Joy**

RIPTIDE

I was scared of queen coral and the war

I was scared of pretty dragons and starting conversations

All my friends are green

You're the queen's daughter in her dreams

Oh,oh and they come unstuck

Lady, my name is riptide

I won't go to blisters side

I'm not the talons left hand man

I love you when you're calling me squid brain

I got a lump in my throat cause I know

you're gonna flash the words wrong

There this scroll that I think you'll like

These kids decide to quit their lives and go out to the world

The nightwings are running from themselves

And you've been living under all that stone

Oh,oh and they come unstuck

Lady, my name is riptide

I won't go to blisters side

I'm not the talons left hand man

I love it when you're calling me squid brain

And I got a lump in my throat cause I know

you're gonna flash the words wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know

If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay

I just gotta, I just gotta know

I can't have it, I can't have it any other way

I swear she's destined for the throne

Farthest thing from queen coral that you've ever seen

Lady, my name is riptide

I won't go to blisters side

I'm not the talons left hand man

I love you when you're calling me squid brain

I got a lump in my throat cause I know

you're gonna flash the words wrong

oh, Lady, my name is riptide

I won't go to blisters side

I'm not the talons left hand man

I love you when you're calling me squid brain

I got a lump in my throat cause I know

you're gonna flash the words wrong

oh, Lady, my name is riptide

I won't go to blisters side

I'm not the talons left hand man

I love you when you're calling me squid brain

I got a lump in my throat cause I know

you're gonna flash the words wrong

I got a lump in my throat cause I know

You're gonna flash the words wrong


	2. Lost boyThorns guard

**Original: Lost boy**

 **Parody: Thorn's guard**

 **Singer: Ruth b.**

Thorns Guard

There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend were the three moons

And even sometimes they would go away to

Then one night as I closed my eyes

I saw a night wing flying high

She came to me with the sweetest smile

Told her I wanted to talk for a while

She said "Moonwatcher that's what they call me

I promise that you'll never be lonely"

I am Thorns guard from the scorpion den

Usually hanging out with the jade winglet

When we are bored we fulfill prophecies

Always on the run from Queen scarlet

"Run, run Thorns guard",they say to me

Away from all of, reality

Jade mountain is home to Thorns guard like me

And Thorns guard like me are free

Jade mountain is home to Thorns guard like me

And Thorns guard like me are free

She gave me a fire rock and told me to believe

Believe in her and believe in me

Together we'll fly away in the pouring rain

To my beautiful destiny

As we flew above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Jade mountain

Peacefully my talons hit the sand

And ever since that day

I am Thorns guard from the scorpion den

Usually hanging out with the jade winglet

When we are bored we fulfill prophecies

Always on the run from Queen scarlet

"Run, run Thorns guard",they say to me

Away from all of, reality

Jade mountain is home to Thorns guard like me

And Thorns guard like me are free

Jade mountain is home to Thorns guard like me

And Thorns guard like me are free

Moonwatcher, Winter, Kinkajou darling

Even Queen Scarlet you are my perfect story book

Jade mountain I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a thorns guard at last

Moonwatcher, Winter, Kinkajou darling

Even Queen Scarlet you are my perfect story book

Jade mountain I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a thorns guard at last

And for always I will say

I am Thorns guard from the scorpion den

Usually hanging out with the jade winglet

When we are bored we fulfill prophecies

Always on the run from Queen scarlet

"Run, run Thorns guard",they say to me

Away from all of, reality

Jade mountain is home to Thorns guard like me

And Thorns guard like me are free

Jade mountain is home to Thorns guard like me

And Thorns guard like me are free


	3. Super HeroesDragonets

**Original: Super Heroes**

 **Parody: Dragonets**

 **Band: The Script**

Dragonets

All her life she has seen

Oh the secretive side of me

They had to give her prophets dreams

So I'd throw her on the street

But she's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told

He'll be nothing when he's old

All the kicks and all the blows

He won't ever let them show

But he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you been fighting for your very life

You been struggling to make things right

That's how a Dragonet learns to fly

(Every day every hour turn the pain into power)

When you been fighting for your very life

You been struggling to make things right

That's how a Dragonet learns to fly

(Every day every hour turn the pain into power)

Oh-oh oh

Oh-oh oh

All the hurt, all the lies

All the tears that they've cried

When the moment is just right

They'll be more than fire in their eyes

Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you been fighting for your very life

You been struggling to make things right

That's how a Dragonet learns to fly

(Every day every hour turn the pain into power)

When you been fighting for your very life

You been struggling to make things right

That's how a Dragonet learns to fly

Every day every hour turn that pain into power(Power power power power power)

(Power power power power)

Every day every hour turn that pain into power

(Power power power power)

(Power power power power)

Every day every hour turn that pain into power

Cause she's got moons in her heart

Stars in her soul he's got

Instinct in his belly

That's so hard to control

Cause they've taken too much hits

Take it blow for blow

Now start a war stand back watch em' explode

Cause she's got moons in her heart

Stars in her soul he's got

Instinct in his belly

That's so hard to control

Cause they've taken too much hits

Take it blow for blow

Now start a war stand back watch em' explode

When you been fighting for your very life

You been struggling to make things right

That's how a Dragonet learns to fly

(Every day every hour turn the pain into power)

When you been fighting for your very life

You been struggling to make things right

That's how a Dragonet learns to fly

Every day every hour turn that pain into power(Power power power power power)

Oh yes,(Power power power power)

Every day every hour turn that pain into power

(Power power power power)Ooh ya

Whoa(Power power power power)

(Every day every hour turn that pain into power)

When you been fighting for your very life

You been struggling to make things right

That's how a Dragonet learns to fly


	4. I Kissed a GirlI Kissed a Sandwing

**Orininal: I kissed a girl**

 **Parody: I kissed a sandwing**

 **Singer: Katy Pery**

 **I Kissed a Sandwing**

This was the way I planned it

My intention

I was so brave, future in head

Kept my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a Sandwing and I liked it

The taste of desert lizard

I kissed a Sandwing just to try it

Don't care if Winter minds it

It felt so right

It felt so right

It means I'm in love tonight

I kissed a Sandwing and I liked it

Liked it

Yes, I do know your name

It does matter

You're more than my experimental game

Just Dragon nature

It's not what, I do

Not how they seem to behave

My head gets so confused

Do not delay

I kissed a Sandwing and I liked it

The taste of desert lizard

I kissed a Sandwing just to try it

Don't care if Winter minds it

Oh It felt so right

It felt so right

It means I'm in love tonight

I kissed a Sandwing and I liked it

Liked it

Those Sandwings are so magical

Soft scales, hard horns, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a Sandwing and I liked it

The taste of desert lizard

I kissed a Sandwing just to try it

Don't care if Winter minds it

It felt so right

It felt so right

It means I'm in love tonight

I kissed a Sandwing and I liked it

Liked it

Liked it


	5. You and IYou and I

**Original:You and I**

 **Parody:You and I**

 **Singer:Ingrid Michelson**

You And I

Don't you worry there my skywing

You might not have any friends

But we've got our love to pay the queens

Maybe I think you're cute and funny

Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you

If you know what I mean

Oh, let's get rich and buy your siblings

Home in the sand kingdom

Let's get rich and give everybody nice jewels

And teach them how to fly

Let`s get rich and build our house in the mountains

Ruby, can just shut up

From way up their, you and I, you and I, you and I

Well you might be a bit confused

And you might be a little bit bruised

But baby how we spoon like no-one knows

And I will help you read those scrolls

If you will soothe my worried looks

And we will put the wars scars

On the shelf

Oh, let's get rich and buy your siblings

Home in the sand kingdom

Let's get rich and give everybody nice jewels

And teach them how to fly

Let`s get rich and build our house in the mountains

Ruby, can just shut up

From way up their, you and I, you and I, you and I

Oh, let's get rich and buy your siblings

Home in the sand kingdom

Let's get rich and give everybody nice jewels

And teach them how to fly

Let`s get rich and build our house in the mountains

Ruby, can just shut up

From way up their, you and I, you and I, you and I


	6. StyleStyle

**Parody: Style**

 **Original: Style**

 **Singer: Taylor Swift**

Style

Midnight, we go out for a flight, no fire

Long trip, could end in oasis or the Scorching

The end of you, oh

It's been awhile since I have even heard from you

(Heard from you)

I should just tell you to leave cuz' I

Know exactly where this leads but I

Watch it go round' and round' each time

You got that skywing queen daydream look in your eye

I got that teardrop scale classic thing that you like

And when we go diving down we come back every time

Cuz' we never go out of style, we never go out of style

You've got that long talons, freckles, sandy scales

I got that good girl fate and a mindreading curse

And when we go diving down we come back every time

We never go out of style, we never go out of style

Heart beat so loud, he can't keep his wild eyes on the clouds

Takes me back, lights are off he's closing the curtain(hm yeah)

He's says "Heard you been out and about with some other guy"

(Some other guy)

I say "What you heard is true but I

Can't stop thinking about you and I"

He says "Been there to a few times"

You got that skywing queen daydream look in your eye

I got that teardrop scale classic thing that you like

And when we go diving down we come back every time

Cuz' we never go out of style, we never go out of style

You've got that long talons, freckles, sandy scales

I got that good girl fate and a mindreading curse

And when we go diving down we come back every time

We never go out of style, we never go out of style

Take me home

Just take me home

Yeah, just take me home, oh

You got that skywing queen daydream look in your eye

I got that teardrop scale classic thing that you like

And when we go diving down we come back every time

Cuz' we never go out of style, we never go out of style


	7. Jessie's GirlQuibli's Girl

**Original: Jessie's Girl**

 **Parody: Qibli's Girl**

 **Singer: Rick Springfield**

 **Qibli's Girl**

Qibli is a friend, yeah

He's been a good classmate of mine

But likely something changed that ain't hard to define

Qiblis got himself a nightwing and I want to make her mine

And she predicting his future

And she reading his mind with those powers, I just know it

Yeah 'n' he's got his tail wrapped around hers late, late at night

You know

I wish that I had Qibli's girl

I wish that I had Quibli's girl

Where can I find a dragon like that

I play along with the prophecy

There doesn't seem to be a reason to leave

I feel so cold when they start talking cute

I want to tell her that I love her

It would be completely true

And she predicting his future

And she reading his mind with those powers, I just know it

Yeah 'n' he's got his tail wrapped around hers late, late at night

You know

I wish that I had Qibli's girl

I wish that I had Qibli's girl

Where can I find a dragon like that

Like Qibli's girl

I wish that I had Qibli's girl

Where can I find a dragon

Where can I find a dragon like that

And I'm looking in the ice all the time

Wondering what she doesn't see in me

Though I haven't been funny, cool with the line

The way he knows that loves supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a dragon like that

You know, I wish that I had Qibli's girl

I with that I had Qibli's girl

I want Qibli's girl

Where can I find a dragon like that

Like Qibli's girl

I wish that I had Qibli's girl

I want, I want Qibli's girl


	8. The PhoenixScorching

**Original: The Phoenix**

 **Parody: Scorching**

 **Band: Fallout Boy**

 **Scorching**

That's not a prophesy

You are darkness tied to me that's dragging me down

Blow my fire and I'll melt you into the ground

We are the fourth moon on the brightest night setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on

That's not a prophesy

We run then we fly then we hope to die

Through silver clouds with gray lining

We can take the world back from the sand war

One night at a time we will take it back

You know dragonets crawl on when you're waiting for them to learn to fly

So fly alone to the beat of your heart

Hey Animus, doesn't it feel like your soul is running out

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

Then I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Wearing those pale white scales by your eyes

At least mine, they aren't lies

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

The I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Bring home eggs and Queens stolen jewels

Get hitched, make a carrier out of robbing vaults

Because the world is just the teller and I am a Nightwing

"You broke our spirit" is what we told our princess

We can take the world back from the sand war

One night at a time we will take it back

You know dragonets crawl on when you're waiting for them to learn to fly

So fly alone to the beat of your heart

Hey Animus, doesn't it feel like your soul is running out

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

Then I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Wearing those pale white scales by your eyes

At least mine, they aren't lies

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

The I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Hey Animus, doesn't it feel like your soul is running out

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

Then I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Wearing those pale white scales by your eyes

At least mine, they aren't lies

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

The I'll raise you, like the Scorching

That's not a prophesy

The tribe was Glorious before it was Great

Who cares if we're Night or Rain

The tribe was Glorious before it was Great

Who cares if we're Night or Rain

The tribe was Glorious before it was Great

Who cares if we're Night or Rain

The tribe was Glorious before it was Great

Who cares if we're Night or Rain

Hey Animus, doesn't it feel like your soul is running out

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

Then I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Wearing those pale white scales by your eyes

At least mine, they aren't lies

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

The I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Hey Animus, doesn't it feel like your soul is running out

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

Then I'll raise you, like the Scorching

Wearing those pale white scales by your eyes

At least mine, they aren't lies

I'm gonna change you, like a Rainwing

The I'll raise you, like the Scorching


	9. Sweater WeatherSandy Scales

**Original: Sweater Weather**

 **Parody: Sandy Scales**

 **Singer/Band: The Neighbourhood**

 **Sandy Scales**

All I am is the sand

I want the word in my talons

I hate the ice

But I stand on the border with my toes in the snow

Use my sandy scales

Let's have an adventure

We're in the clouds but my mind is on centre

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

You with those little white tear drops, oh

She knows what I think about

And what I think about

One love, two mouths

One love, one mountain

No skyfire, no need

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't want to tell you about, no

Cuz' he's too cold whoa

For you here and now

So let me hold whoa

Both your talons on my sandy scales

And if I may just take the clouds away

I don't mind, there's not much to see

Sometimes the silence guides the mind to

So fly to a place so far away

The wings start to raise

The minute that my left talon meets your waist

And then I watch your face

Rip off my skyfire

Cuz' you love my mind ya

These hearts adore

Every other beat the other beets for

Inside the tunnels are warm

Outside it continues to pour

Coming down

One love, two mouths

One love, one mountain

No skyfire, no need

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't want to tell you about, no no

Cuz' he's too cold whoa

For you here

And now

So let me hold whoa

Both your talons on my sandy scales

Cuz' he's too cold whoa

For you here

And now

So let me hold whoa

Both your talons on my sandy scales

Whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa

Cuz' he's too cold whoa

For you here

And now

So let me hold whoa

Both your talons on my sandy scales

He's too cold whoa

For you here

And now

So let me hold whoa

Both your talons on my sandy scales

He's to cold

He's to cold,

My sandy scales


	10. HumanSandwing

**Idea: Qibli to his blood family. I know it's kind of cheesy, and a wee-bit inaccurate, but I did it as close a humanly possible. To those of you who know the song, I apologize for the pun.**

 **Original: Human**

 **Parody: Sandwing**

 **Singer/Band: Christina Perri**

 **Sandwing**

I can fold my wings

I can curl my tail

I can stay away for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can drum and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

I'm only Sandwing

And when I don't flap I fall

I'm only Sandwing

And if I don't eat I starve

Your words in my head, stinger in my heart

You've never built me up but I still fall apart

Cuz' I'm only Sandwing, yeah

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of a Queen

If that's what Thorn needs

Be her one true guard

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

I'm only Sandwing

And when I don't flap I fall

I'm only Sandwing

And if I don't eat I starve

Your words in my head, stinger in my heart

You've never built me up but I still fall apart

Cuz' I'm only Sandwing, yeah

I'm only Sandwing

I'm only Sandwing

Full Sandwing

I can take so much

I haven't had enough

I'm only Sandwing

And when I don't flap I fall

I'm only Sandwing

And if I don't eat I starve

Your words in my head, stinger in my heart

You've never built me up but I still fall apart

Cuz' I'm only Sandwing, yeah


	11. Falling In LoveFalling In Love

**Idea: This was a request from iDragonSpyro, thankyou so much for the support! Keep in mind that all requests will not get done, because I'm not going to go find songs I don't already know, but it seems that iDragonSpyro and me have a similar taste in music. I imagine this as a serenade scene, as cheesy as it is, with Qibli singing to Moon.**

 **Original: Can't Help Falling In Love**

 **Parody: Can't Help Falling In Love**

 **Singer/Band: Elvis Presley**

 **Can't help falling in love**

Queen Thorn says

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Should I stay?

Should I rush in?

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like the Diamond flows

Surely through the mud

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my talon

Take my whole life to

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like the Diamond flows

Surely through the mud

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my talon

Take my whole life to

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you


	12. DemonsFamily

**Idea: Honestly, there is none. It is literally just Qibli angst. I kind of imagined him thinking it whenever he saw Moon, but the sky fire kept it from her, though it really is a half formed thought.**

 **Original: Demons**

 **Parody: Family**

 **Singer/Band: Imagine Dragons.**

 **Family**

When he's to cold

When you'r cards all fold

And every Queen we see

They're all draped in gold

When you're prophecies fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And her mind's run stale

I can not hide the truth

I can not shelter you

But with beasts inside and all around

Were not safe in this town

No matter what your tribe

We will still try to hide

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my warmth

Look into my eyes

It's where my family hides

It's where my family hides

You may be dark outside

But I am dark inside

It's where my family hides

It's where my family hides

Darkstalkers call

Is the last of all

When the mountain crumbles

The non-believers crawl

So we dug his grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down

But I am moons bound

Though this is all for you

Can't hide the truth

No matter what your tribe

We will still try to hide

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my warmth

Look into my eyes

It's where my family hides

It's where my family hides

You may be dark outside

But I am dark inside

It's where my family hides

It's where my family hides

They said it's what you make

We know it's up to fate

I'm losing my soul

But I'm not an Animus

You'r eyes they shine so bright

I want to save that light

We can't escape him now

Unless you show us how

When you feel my warmth

Look into my eyes

It's where my family hides

It's where my family hides

You may be dark outside

But I am dark inside

It's where my family hides

It's where my family hides


	13. Shake it OffWe are the Tribes

**Idea: This is as a Thank you/Almost There! Sort of thing for waiting for Darkness of Dragons sort of thing. I'm getting it to read on the twenty-ninth. We can do it! But I really could not resist.**

 **Original: Shake it Off**

 **Parody: We are the Tribes**

 **Singer/Band: Taylor Swift**

 **We are the Tribes**

I read to many books, got to much in my brain

That's what people say, that's what people say

I go into to many bookstores, but i can't buy the books

At least that's what people say, that's what people say

But I keep reading'

Can't stop, won't stop shipping

It's like I got this voice in my mind

Telling me which one I should pick

Cuz' the Nightwings gonna night, night, night, night, night

Skywings gonna sky, sky, sky, sky, sky

We are the fans, fans, fans, fans, fans

We are the tribes, we are the tribes

Seawings gonna sea, sea, sea, sea, sea

And Rainwings gonna rain, rain, rain, rain, rain

We are the fans, fans, fans, fans, fans

We are the tribes, we are the tribes

We never miss a book, even when we're broke

And that's what she don't see, that's what she don't see

Reading on our own, missing good shows

And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know

But I keep reading'

Can't stop, won't stop shipping

It's like I got this voice in my mind

Telling me which one I should pick

Cuz' the Sandwings gonna sand, sand, sand, sand, sand

Mudwings gonna mud, mud, mud, mud, mud

We are the fans, fans, fans, fans, fans

We are the tribes, we are the tribes

Icewings gonna ice, ice, ice, ice, ice

Nightwings gonna night, night, night, night, night

We are the fans, fans, fans, fans, fans

We built the tribes, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

Hey hey hey

Just think that while you were getting down and out about the Animus's

And the dirty, dirty Queens of Phyria, you could have been reading this sick fic

My ex-friend brought her new copy

She's like "Oh my gosh, I'm not gonna share"

And the fella over there

With the exact same book

Why don't you come on over, we can fan, fan, fan

Cuz' Skywings gonna sky, sky, sky, sky, sky

Seawings gonna sea, sea, sea, sea, sea

We are the fans, fans, fans, fans, fans

We are the tribes, we are the tribes

Rainwings gonna rain, rain, rain, rain, rain

Sandwings gonna sand, sand, sand, sand, sand

We are the fans, fans, fans, fans, fans

We are the tribes, we are the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes

We, we built the tribes


	14. Young VolcanoesJade Winglet

**Original: Young Volcanoes**

 **Parody: Jade Winglet**

 **Singer/Band: Fallout Boy**

 **Idea: Just me being happy that Moonlight won. Nothing more.**

Jade Winglet

When the volcanoes in ruin

I'm a dragonet free of the island

In a poison place, I'm anti-venom

I'm the beginning this is the end

Tonight, sand wins over ice

He's all over now

Before it has begun

We've already one

We are wild

We are the Jade Winglet

We are wild

Everything from Skywings, to Rainwings

They just want to feel a little beautiful, baby

Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered

Fly up the mountain

We will teach you how to make dragonets, out of killers

Tonight, sand wins over ice

He's all over now

Before it has begun

We've already one

We are wild

We are the Jade Winglet

We are wild

Everything from Skywings, to Rainwings

They just want to feel a little beautiful, baby

We are wild

We are the Jade Winglet

We are wild

Everything from Skywings, to Rainwings

They just want to feel a little beautiful, baby


	15. Something BihSomething Big

**Original:Something Big**

 **Parody:Something Big**

 **Singer/Band: Shawn Mendes**

 **Idea: This was a request. It's not my best work, but in my defense, I was tired.**

 **Something Big**

1, 2, 3, 4

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Have a prophecy you might for fill it

Imprisoned with Sandwings so you bust out of jail

Something's in the air, somethings in the air

It's like that feeling when you're just about to freeze it

Blow your last fire you know you're gonna burn it

Something in the air, something in the air

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Something big I predicted it

Out of our control

Push and pull and then it's grabbing me

Feel it in my scales

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Something big I predicted it

Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Something big

It's like that feeling when you're about to take your first flight,

When you work so hard you knew you wouldn't settle,

Wings in the air, wings in the air

When they hear you and you thought they wouldn't listen,

It's like an anthem and the whole world's singing

Wings in the air, wings in the air

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Something big I predicted it

Out of our control

Push and pull and then it's grabbing me

Feel it in my scales

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Something big I predicted it

Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Something big

Whoa yeah, yeah

If we clap our talons, the mountain will shake

If we club out tails, the tunnels will break

Roar so loud we forget our tribes

Cuz' something big is happening

Take this cactus start a fire

Raise this up we're feeling high

They can tell us anything

Cuz' something big is happening

Something big I predicted it

Out of our control

Push and pull and then it's grabbing me

Feel it in my scales

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Something big I predicted it

Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Something big I feel it happening whoa


	16. The A TeamThe First Circle

**Original:The A Team**

 **Parody:First Circle**

 **Singer/Band:Ed Sheehan**

 **Idea:I'm aware of the real meaning of this song, and I would like to ask you to take all unchanged lyrics literally. Also, I love lynx, and this is an AU where she runs away from the ice kingdom to find Winter.**

 **The First Circle**

White scales, pale wings

Breathing in snowflakes

Bad hunting, sour prey

Snows gone, storm ends

Struggling with ranks

Longs flights, strange dragons

And they say

She's in the first circle

Never had daydreams

Been this way since hatching

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like ice

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cuz' we're just under the queen's palace

Go crazy for a few seals

And she don't want to go outside, tonight

And in a blizzard she flys over the border

Sells love to more dragons

It's too cold outside

For Icewings to fly

For Icewings to fly

Dull talons, gray scales

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry cave, dripping wings

Out of gold, and influence

It's to warm, in the sand

Send a message, for a loan

And they say

She's in the first circle

Never had daydreams

Been this way since hatching

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like ice

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cuz' we're just under the queen's palace

Go crazy for a few seals

And she don't want to go outside, tonight

And in a blizzard she flys over the border

Sells love to more dragons

It's too cold outside

For Icewings to fly

Icewings will die

Covered in white

Closed eyes

And knowing there's better life

We'll fly across tonight

Straight down the ranks

And they say

She's in the first circle

Never had daydreams

Been this way since hatching

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like ice

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cuz' we're just under the queen's palace

Go crazy for a few seals

And she don't want to go outside, tonight

And in a blizzard she flys over the border

Sells love to more dragons

It's too cold outside

For Icewings to fly

Icewings to fly

To fly, fly

For Icewings to fly, to fly, to fly

For Icewings to die


	17. Stressed OutThere's A War

**Original: Stressed out**

 **Parody: There's a war**

 **Band/Singer: Twenty One Pilots**

 **Idea: This was a request, and I'm picturing it as the dragonets of destiny complaining to each other.**

 **There's a war**

I wish I found some better scrolls no one's ever read  
I wish I had some better moves no one's ever seen

I wish I ate some better prey no one's ever tasted

I wish I didn't have to hide every time he came

I was told when I get older all my fears would grow

But now we're confused, don't know what people think

We're the dragonets and we care what you think  
We're the dragonets and we care what you think

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When no one sang us to sleep but now there's a war

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When no one sang us to sleep but now there's a war

Now there's a war

Sometimes a certain scroll will take me back to when we were young  
How come I'm never able to identify who its by

I'd make a series out of it if I ever found it

Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell four

It'd be to my siblings, 'cuz we have the same thoughts  
Same mind homegrown a stone's throw from everywhere we couldn't roam

But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Out of being Queen and seeing things we'd always take the latter

We're the dragonets and we care what you think  
We're the dragonets and we care what you think

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When no one sang us to sleep but now there's a war

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When no one sang us to sleep but now there's a war

We used to play pretend, give each other different tribes

We would build a stone pile and then we'd fly far away  
Used to dream of other space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, there's a prophecy"  
Yeah

We used to play pretend, give each other different tribes

We would build a stone pile and then we'd fly far away  
Used to dream of other space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, there's a prophecy"  
Yeah

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When no one sang us to sleep but now there's a war

Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When no one sang us to sleep but now there's a war

Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, Sunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, there's a prophecy

Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, Sunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, there's a prophecy

We used to play pretend, give each other different tribes

We would build a stone pile and then we'd fly far away  
Used to dream of other space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, there's a prophecy"  
Yeah


	18. Good LifeGood Life

**Origial: Good Life**

**Parody: Good Life**

 **Singer/Band: One Republic**

 **Idea: Was supposed to be Carnelian. Changed into the whole Jade Winglet, in and AU where the epilogue of DOD never happened, and now they're all traveling the world together.**

 **Good Life**

Woke up in the sand kingdom yesterday

Found myself in the city near possibility

Don't really know how I got here

Got some pictures in my mind

New names and tribes that I don't know

Address to places like Jade Mountain

Night comes to land, land comes to where ever we want

We're young enough to say

This is gonna be a good life

This is gonna be a good life

This is gonna be a good, good life

Say oh, this prophecy you can't fight

Like this Winglet is on fire tonight

This could really be, good life

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

To my friends of the Sea, I say hello

To my friends of the Ice, they don't know

Where I've been for the past few years or so

Skywings, to Nightwings, to Rainwings oh

Sometimes there's currents you can't float out

Sometimes there's thermals that don't work now

We have moons of stories but please tell me

What there is to complain about

When you're happy like a fool

You let it take you over

When everything is out

You gotta take it in

This is gonna be a good life

This is gonna be a good life

This is gonna be a good, good life

Say oh, this prophecy you can't fight

Like this Winglet is on fire tonight

This could really be, good life

A good, good life

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

A good, good life

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hopelessly

I feel like like there might be something that I'll miss

Hopelessly

I feel like the window closes oh so quick

Hopelessly

I'm taking a mental picture of you now

'Cause hopelessly

The hope is we have so much to feel good about

This is gonna be a good life

This is gonna be a good life

This is gonna be a good, good life

Say oh, this prophecy you can't fight

Like this Winglet is on fire tonight

This could really be, good life

A good, good life

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh yeah, a good, good life, good life

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Whoa whoa listen

To my friends of the Sea, I say hello

To my friends of the Ice, they don't know

Where I've been for the past few years or so

Skywings, to Nightwings, to Rainwings oh

Sometimes there's currents you can't float out

Sometimes there's thermals that don't work now

We have moons of stories but please tell me

What there is to complain about


	19. Sleep On The FloorSleep On The Ground

**Original: Sleep On The Floor**

 **Parody: Sleep On The Ground**

 **Band/Singer: The Lumineers**

 **Idea: First off, two updates within twenty-four hours. Yay me. This is kind of supposed to be clays thought as he's swimming in the underground river. An entire ten books ago. It's also a little bit Tsunami convincing her fellow dragonets to run away.**

 **Sleep On The Ground**

Pack yourself some food, dear

Pack yourself your favorite scrolls

Take your chain mail

Take all of your jewels out

I was not born to drown

Baby come on

Forget what Queen Scarlet said

We were not born to die

Scratch a note in the stone

Let the Talons know you're safe

And by the time they wake

We'll have flown through the kingdom

We'll have flown through the night

Baby come on

If the sun don't shine on me today

If the tunnels flood and the trees they break

Will you lay us down and light our grave

Or will you rail against your our dying day

And when we got outside

We could see the sky  
How do you pay the Queens

Do you have parents

Or is it hard work dear

Holding the atmosphere

I don't want to live like that, yeah

If the sun don't shine on me today

If the tunnels flood and the trees they break

The three moons can't save me tonight

Put on your gold, yes wear something nice

Decide on prophecies, decide on prophecies

Oh, oh, oh, the sky, the sky

Pack yourself some food, dear

Pack yourself your favorite scrolls

Take your chain mail

Take all of your jewels out

Cuz' if we don't leave this cave

We might never see the day


	20. Green LightProphecy

**Important Author's Note: Twenty Chapters! I didn't do a tenth anniversary special because that was the deal I made myself; I would do ten chapters of a fic with any theme I liked. But then I was hooked! So, from now on, every ten chapters, you my readers, will get to pick the couple for my next one shot. Check out my profile to find it. The rules are down below. Any votes that do not abide by those guidelines will not be counted.**

 **Original: Greenlight**

 **Parody: Prophecy**

 **Band/Singer: Lorde**

 **Idea: Not only do I love this song, but it fit. I see this as Moonwatcher talking to Darkstalker about his past.**

 **Prophecy**

I eat my prey in somebody else's cave

I hunt different things in the same cliffs

I know what you did and I want to scream the truth

She thinks you love the peace, you're such a good liar

And Whiteout, she knows the truth

And we fight you

Thought you said that you'd never be in love

But you're still in love, much more

Did it frighten you

How you kissed before she gave you it

Before she gave you it

But I hear thoughts in my mind

Brand new thoughts in my mind

But honey you'll be seein' me, ever' I go

But honey you'll be seein' me down every road

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

Cuz' that bracelet broke but you can't let go

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I wish that bracelet had broken and you'd just let go  
I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

Sometimes I wake up in a different tunnel

I whisper things my mind sings them back to you

Your enemies wrote you story

And we fight you

Thought you said that you'd never be in love

But you're still in love, much more

Did it frighten you

How you kissed before she gave you it

Before she gave you it

But I hear thoughts in my mind

Brand new thoughts in my mind

But honey you'll be seein' me, ever' I go

But honey you'll be seein' me down every road

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

Cuz' that bracelet broke but you can't let go

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

Cuz' that bracelet broke but you can't let go

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

Cuz' that bracelet broke but you can't let go

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I wish that bracelet had broken and you'd just let go  
I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

I'm waiting for it, that prophecy, I want it

 **Rules for voting:**

 **No more than a three year age difference, with the exclusion of Glorybringer**

 **No antagonist+protagonist. Antagonist+antagonist is fine. So is protagonist+protagonist**

 **No Winterwatcher or Sunnyflight**

 **LGBTQ+ ships welcome**

 **No timetravel(e.g. Clearsight+Moonwatcher. To hard to work into the plot)**

 **Hybrids welcome**

 **Feel free to send a prompt with your ship, but know that even if that ship gets the most votes, I may not use your prompt**

 **Keep prompts K+**

 **No Queen Scarlet+anyone. I refuse to write Queen Scarlet. I'm sorry, that one is just personal preference.**


	21. It Ain't MeIt Ain't Me

****Original: It Ain't Me****

 ** **Parody: It Ain't Me****

 ** **Singer/Band: Kygo Ft. Selena Gomez****

 **Idea: AU where Winterwatcher happens and Winter is a Jackbut so Moon leaves him. Also, because no one was voting, I now have an ongoing poll up on my account. When ever I want to write a one shot, I'll go and see who's winning.**

 **It Ain't Me**

I had a dream

We were eating fresh goat meat

Highest peak, the Sky Kingdom

No where's high enough

Somewhere along the lines

We stopped seeing eye to eye

You didn't like my reading minds

And I had enough

No, I don't wanna know

Where you been or where you're goin'

But I know I won't be home

And you'll be on your own

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning

Who's gonna rock you when the heat won't let you sleep

Who's waking up to fly you home when you're drunk and all alone

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning

It ain't me (The highest peak, goat meat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me (The highest peak, goat meat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me (The highest peak, goat meat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me (The highest peak, goat meat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me

I had a dream

We were back to prophecies

Flying nights, the libertines

Growing up too fast

I'll take with me

The jewelry and the angry Queens

But you know I'm gonna leave

Behind the worst of us

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning

Who's gonna rock you when the heat won't let you sleep

Who's waking up to fly you home when you're drunk and all alone

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning

It ain't me, no, no

It ain't me, no, no

It ain't me, no, no

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning

It ain't me

It ain't me

It ain't me, ah, ah

It ain't me (The highest peak, goat meat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me (The highest peak, goat meat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me (The highest peak, goat meat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me


	22. I'm Coming HomeI'm Coming Home

****Original: I'm Coming Home****

 ** **Parody: I'm Coming Home****

 ** **Singer/Band: Dirty Money Ft. Skylar Grey****

 ** **Idea: This was going to be about winter going back to the Ice Kingdom. Then Kinkajou came to mind and I rolled with it. Also the Vine thing is because A:Kinkajou needs more friends then Coconut. B: Someone must have died. C:I can. Also, vote. My profile. It's really easy!****

 **I'm Coming Home**

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of that place

I know her kingdom awaits and I've forgiven their mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming

I'm back where I belong

Yeah, I never felt so strong

(I'm back baby)

I feel like there's nothing that I can't try

And if you're with me put your wings high

(Put your wings high)

If you've ever lost the light before

This one's for you

And you, the dreams are for you

I hear the lava pouring over rocks

I hate that sound

I always feel like it's burning me when they scream

Another day another test

Another rainwing, nice to meet you, get the venom, they're gone

What am I 'posed to do when the prey gets tossed in

It's easy to be killed, but it's harder to go on

What if they asked me why they ain't free like me (Why!)

How do I respond

What if my guards stare at me with a face like my own

Says he won't be seeing me when I am grown

Moons! I think I am finished growing

Another night, rescue prolongs

I want to see the dawn

Just tell Orchard and Vine they'll make it to see the morn'

Another lie I carry on

I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of that place

I know her kingdom awaits and I've forgiven their mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming, home

Wings beating through the ash, I hate that sound

Will the rainforest still be home, when we all are gone

And I can't help blame my friends for it

And I know they would have taken the hit if they saw it

But you felt it, and still feel it

Smiles can't make up for it, or conceal it

But you deal with it, and keep breathing

Make it yellow, drink some water, keep breathing

Baby, we've been living in peace 'cuz we don't really do love

But we've been living as friends

We're a guest it's not our home

It's time to make this house our own

Pick up your head, come on

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of that place

I know her kingdom awaits and I've forgiven their mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming, home

The rain thrumming on the leaves, I love that sound

Whenever it starts, it makes me feel strong

And I told you all, that they won't stop

Till' we back cruising through forest, these old trees

Is what made me, saved me, drove me, crazy

Broke me out and then re-chained me

Forgive them for their shortcomings

But this is my homecoming

It's a long time coming

Lots of fights, lots of scars, lots of chains

Lots of bars, lots of ups, lots of downs

Made it back, lost a friend (I miss you Vine)

Here I am, taller I stand (Taller I stand)

Thank you moons (Thank you moons)

Thank you all

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of that place

I know her kingdom awaits and I've forgiven their mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell Phyrria I'm coming, home


	23. Can't SleepCan't Sleep

****Original: Can't Sleep****

 ** **Parody: Can't Sleep****

 ** **Singer/Band: *****

 ** **Idea: Moons mother makes the mistake of not leaving when she wanted to, and as a result, Moon was found. She lives her life recklessly, becoming the base of the plan to take the Rainforest. As a result of her, the Nightwings win, and the Dragonets never end the war. She also has dreams of the alternate path her life could have taken, and Qibli. I'm going to stop asking you to vote and just hope you do it.****

 **Can't Sleep**

Maybe I've been slipping back, heading east, air sick on a new moon

Missing gems, blacking out, heartless in a few ways

Moons for luck, wings shredded, I held thing steady like to late

Please calm the Queen down I'll do whatever she says

I get it, I get it, you're living to hard and it's time that you stop it

And that rising on up and tumbling down is part of the process  
Tavern open on a hot night by a cold dragon

I think I'm crazy, and it's amazing

I told my mother that the world has got its plans

I want to fly until they burn right through my wings

Won't ask you questions cuz' I know your confessions

I know that you lie when you say that you'd like to change

I can't sleep, I hope to stay awake

Cuz' I been working, working, working all day

Long nights, no peace, I know that everyone's minds on me

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep, I hope to stay awake

Cuz' I been working, working, working all day

Long nights, no peace, I know that everyone's minds on me

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

Maybe I been freaking out, moving quick, reading minds at both ends

Roaring loud, cursing it, scaring all of the, prey

Fell down on bad foot, don't care if it's broken

Safe to say, I might have to much of some of these potions

I love him so much, I'll dream of him all night

Don't want to get up, don't want to stop, just want to close my eyes

I'd rather not care enough, then end up with more scars

The nights just long enough for me to build it up and let it fall apart

I told my mother that the world has got its plans

I want to fly until they burn right through my wings

Won't ask you questions cuz' I know your confessions

I know that you lie when you say that you'd like to change

I can't sleep, I hope to stay awake

Cuz' I been working, working, working all day

Long nights, no peace, I know that everyone's minds on me

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep, I hope to stay awake

Cuz' I been working, working, working all day

Long nights, no peace, I know that everyone's minds on me

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

I can't sleep

 *** is awesome, if you like angst music, go listen to her. She's pretty explicit, but she should still be more well know.**


	24. Let Her Go

****Original: Let Her Go****

 ** **Parody: Let Her Go****

 ** **Band/Singer: Passenger****

 ** **Idea: This one is about Winter getting over Moon. I don't believe it was all snowstorms and frostbite. I think there might have been a struggle in Winters mind. I also don't think he would have been content just settling down. He still has a price on his head. Also, just because I ship Moonbli all the way, doesn't mean I dislike Winter. I'm an Icewing, and I adore my ex-prince.****

 **Let Her Go**

I don't need the warmth when it's blowing cold

I don't need the sun when it starts to snow

I knew that I loved her when I let her go

I don't get high but I'm feeling low

I hate the road but I don't miss home

I knew that I loved her but I let her go

And I let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

I don't need the warmth when it's blowing cold

I don't need the sun when it starts to snow

I knew that I loved her when I let her go

I don't get high but I'm feeling low

I hate the road but I don't miss home

I knew that I loved her but I let her go

Staring at the sky in the dark

Same old cold feeling in your heart

It came fast but it goes so slow

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep

I don't need the warmth when it's blowing cold

I don't need the sun when it starts to snow

I knew that I loved her when I let her go

I don't get high but I'm feeling low

I hate the road but I don't miss home

I knew that I loved her but I let her go

And I let her go

Ohhh, oh no

And I let her go

Ohhh, oh no

Well I let her go

I don't need the warmth when it's blowing cold

I don't need the sun when it starts to snow

I knew that I loved her when I let her go

I don't get high but I'm feeling low

I hate the road but I don't miss home

I knew that I loved her but I let her go

I don't need the warmth when it's blowing cold

I don't need the sun when it starts to snow

I knew that I loved her when I let her go

I don't get high but I'm feeling low

I hate the road but I don't miss home

I knew that I loved her but I let her go

And I let her go


	25. A Thousand YearsA Thousand Visions

****Original: A Thousand Years****

 ** **Parody: A Thousand Visions****

 ** **Band/Singer: Cristina Perri****

 ** **Idea: Moon to herself when she's waiting in the Rainforest to find Qibli. She's never seen other dragons beside her mother, so she probably just thinks Qibli is another Nightwing. I also think she probably had visions of Qibli, and probably Winter.****

 **A Thousand Visions**

Mind works fast

Colourless promisless

How to be brave

How can love when I'm afraid to be found

But watching him be alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One thought closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand visions

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty is all he is

I will be brave

I will not let it take away

From what's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One thought closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand visions

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I wouldn't find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you

For a thousand visions

I'll love you for a thousand more

One thought closer

One thought closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand visions

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I wouldn't find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you

For a thousand visions

I'll love you for a thousand more


	26. Shape Of YouTo Pull Through

****Original: Shape Of You****

 ** **Parody: To Pull Through****

 ** **Singer/Band: Ed Sheeran****

 ** **Idea: The original dragonets complaining, or telling there story. You pick.****

 **To Pull Through**

The mountain ain't the best place to fulfill a prophecy

So out is where we went

Me and my friend running from Queens

Flying fast, and then we walk slow

Come on over and start up a conversation with just me

We won't give you a chance now

Don't take my hand, stop, don't imprison us

We won't do your dance, and I don't sing

We know we're awesome love

We were hand made for a war like this

Come on now, follow our lead

The Queens are crazy, only mind me

Say, guys, let's not talk too much

Grab on my waist, we need to swim please

Come on now, follow my lead

Come, come on now, follow my lead

We just want to pull through

We push and pull the power dudes

Although our hearts are falling to

We don't like monarchy

We sleep in the same room

So out bed sheets smell like four

Every day discovering something brand new

We don't like monarchy

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

We don't like monarchy

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

We don't like monarchy

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

Every day discovering something brand new

We just want to pull through

Four years in we let the story begin

Were leaving this very day

We are spoiled, want all we can eat

Fill up our bags, and fill up our plates

We fight for hours and hours

Against the sweet and the sour

We hope our families are better than Clay's

Leave and head for the big sea, kiss underwater

Tell her mother she's her lost daughter, she don't sing

We know we're awesome love

We were hand made for a war like this

Come on now, follow our lead

The Queens are crazy, only mind me

Say, guys, let's not talk too much

Grab on my waist, we need to swim please

Come on now, follow my lead

Come, come on now, follow my lead

We just want to pull through

We push and pull the power dudes

Although our hearts are falling to

We don't like monarchy

We sleep in the same room

So out bed sheets smell like four

Every day discovering something brand new

We don't like monarchy

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

We don't like monarchy

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

We don't like monarchy

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

Every day discovering something brand new

We just want to pull through

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

We just want to pull through

We push and pull the power dudes

Although our hearts are falling to

We don't like monarchy

We sleep in the same room

So out bed sheets smell like four

Every day discovering something brand new

We don't like monarchy

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

We don't like monarchy

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

We don't like monarchy

Come on, we're not babies, come on

Come on, we're not babies, come on

We don't like monarchy

Every day discovering something brand new

We just want to pull through


	27. GoldStone

p style="text-align: left;"strongOriginal: Gold/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongParody: Stone/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSinger/Band: Imagine Dragons/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIdea: This is Stonemovers story./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongStone/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"First comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But then comes the curses of power and Queens/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Only at first did it have its appeal/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But now you can't tell the hurt from the heal/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Who can you trust?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Who can you trust)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"When you just keep, you just keep, you just keep, you just keep, turning to stone, stone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Statues and empires are all at your talons,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Water to prey and the finest Thorn/p  
p style="text-align: center;"When all that I had was stale and cold,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm so scared that my heart's turned to stone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Who can you trust/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Who can you trust)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"When you just keep, you just keep, you just keep, turning to stone, stone, stone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"When you just keep, you just keep, you just keep, turning to stone, stone, stone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm dying to feel again,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh anything at all,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But oh I feel nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin' at all/p  
p style="text-align: center;"When you just keep, you just keep, you just keep, turning to stone, stone, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"When you just keep, you just keep, you just keep, turning to stone, stone,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ooh, stone, woah)/p 


	28. Just Like FireI Am Fire

****Original: Just Like Fire****

 ** **Parody: I Am Fire****

 ** **Band/Singer: P!nk.****

 ** **Idea: Perils story. Also, me trying to get rid of my writers block. I have two shows going on right now, so I won't be updating quite as often.****

 **I Am Fire**

I know that I am running out of time

I want it all, hmm, hmm

And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off

I want it all, hmm, hmm

And I'm flying up a spire

Trying to go higher

Feels like I'm surrounded by fearful liars

Even when I give it all away

I want it all, hmm, hmm

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it

I am fire, burning up the way

Yeah, I lit the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

I don't want to be me some days

He's got magic, and I'm flying free

I don't want to disappear when she comes for me

I'll burn the ceiling, what you gonna say

I don't want to be me some days

I am fire

And nobody laughs with me

Cuz' they are all the same, hmm, hmm

See, I would rather we just go a different way

Than play the game

And no matter the weather

We can do it better

You and me together, forever and ever

We don't have to worry about a thing

About a thing, no

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it

I am fire, burning up the way

Yeah, I lit the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

I don't want to be me some days

He's got magic, and I'm flying free

I don't want to disappear when she comes for me

I'll burn the ceiling, what you gonna say

I don't want to be me some days

I am fire

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it

So look, I don't want to run it

Just cuz' I can do it

Ya'll think I can't run it

But look I bin here, I done it

Impossible? Please

Watch, I did it with ease

You just gotta believe

Come-a, come on with me

Hey, what's a girl to do?

(What, what?)

Hey, what's a girl to do?

(Yeah, what?)

Aah, what's a girl to do?

(What, what?)

Hmm, what's a girl to do?

I am fire, burning up the way

Yeah, I lit the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

I don't want to be me some days

I am fire, burning up the way

Yeah, I lit the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

I don't want to be me some days

He's got magic, and I'm flying free

I don't want to disappear when she comes for me

I'll burn the ceiling, what you gonna say

I don't want to be me some days

I am fire

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it

I don't want to run it

Run it, run it


	29. RenagadesQueen Today

****Original: Renegades****

 ** **Parody: The Queen Today****

 ** **Singer/Band: X Ambassadors****

 ** **Idea: Darkstalker trying to convince Clearsight to not abandon him. Failing, obviously. I know these probably haven't been****

 ** **to my usual quality standards, but I'm a little busy right now.****

 **The Queen Today**

Stay-ay here with me

Found your soul in revelry

Flying wild, flying free

Two kids, you and me

And I say

Hey, hey hey hey

We could kill the Queen today

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

We could kill the Queen today

The Queen today, the Queen today

We are the pioneers

Rebels and mutineers

Go forth and have no fear

Come close and lend an ear

And I say

Hey, hey hey hey

We could kill the Queen today

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

We could kill the Queen today

The Queen today, the Queen today

We were underdogs

We were new kids

We were outlaws

Insane and hybrid

It's our time to make a move

It's our time to make amends

It's our time to break the rules

Let's begin

And I say

Hey, hey hey hey

We could rule this kingdom

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

We could kill the Queen today

The Queen today, the Queen today


	30. IrisWinter-please read the noteidea

****Original: Iris****

 ** **Parody: Winter****

 ** **Band/Singer: Goo Goo Dolls****

 ** **Idea: Angsty, abusive, loveless Winterwatcher. I figured for the last parody, maybe forever, and my last post before my hiatus of unknown length, I would do a song that spoke to me. I love this song till the ends of the Earth, and even though I hate the parody I wrote, I hope you like it.****

 **Winter**

And I'd give up forever to run from you

Cuz' I know you don't feel me at all

You're the farthest from heaven that I've ever been

And I just want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breath is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I know I won't miss you that night

And I don't want the world to see us

Cuz' I know that they try to understand

When everything already broken

I wish you didn't know who I am

I can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in my lies

When everything feels like my scrolls

You make me bleed just to know I'm alive

And I don't want the world to see us

Cuz' I know that they try to understand

When everything already broken

I wish you didn't know who I am

And I don't want the world to see us

Cuz' I know that they try to understand

When everything already broken

I wish you didn't know who I am

And I don't want the world to see us

Cuz' I know that they try to understand

When everything already broken

I wish you didn't know who I am

I wish you didn't know who I am

I wish you didn't know who I am

I wish you didn't know who I am


End file.
